


We've Been Here Before

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Smut, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, smut isn't detailed, that wasn't the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto see the events of a previous life while laying under the stars, one where they love each other but could never be together and Sasuke refuses to let it happen again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	We've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not an original concept, honestly I just really wanted to try it out for myself.  
> There is Boy x Boy smut but it's not detailed at all because the sex isn't supposed to be the focus here. I'm working on other things less intense and more smutty for anyone who wants that but for now, this is it. I hope you guys like it.

Sasuke Uchiha graduated as the head of his class; he spent so much time trying to make his father see him as more than Itachi’s shadow for years and even after making perfect grades and getting into his choice college on a scholarship, his father still gave him minimal acknowledgement. That ended up being the final straw and that’s how he found himself several states away from his family, sitting stoned by the ocean under the stars with his best friend. Both sat with their legs stretched out, Naruto still in his trunks that are likely dry by now from their earlier adventures. Sasuke had changed into dark jeans that were now rolled up to the middle of his calves to avoid getting soaked. 

Sasuke fishes the crushed pack of cigarettes from his back pocket at puts one between his lips, without even thinking his blond companion reaches up with the lighter; He lights it and lies back on the sand. He seems quiet tonight and although Sasuke has seen Naruto like this before, he’s never really been quiet with him and that does concern him slightly. “Are you alright, dobe?”

Naruto turns to him and smiles, at some point the insult he used on the blond when they were children had become more of a nickname. It seemed to bring his friend joy for some reason he has yet to figure out. He doesn’t immediately answer; choosing instead to turn back to look up to the stars. “Hey Sas, do you ever feel like we’ve been here before?” 

Sasuke snorts and takes a drag off of the cigarette before holding it out for Naruto to take it. “Usuratonkachi, We’ve never even left our hometown before.” 

Naruto shakes his head and puts the cigarette to his lips, the moon casting an eerily beautiful glow on his blue eyes. “No! Teme, I don’t mean it like that. I meant like..” 

The raven-haired teenager lay back next to the blond as Naruto crushed out the cigarette they were sharing into the sand. After a moment he turned his head to look at Sasuke once more and for a split second, the Uchiha could have sworn he saw whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Like scars but some reason he was sure that they weren’t, they were simply just a part of him. 

They disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared but it left Sasuke with a tight feeling in his chest and echoing voice saying _“You’ve finally saved me”_ over and over in his mind. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at their hands that were inches away from touching. The raven had a strange feeling that they weren’t supposed to have hands. _What a strange thought to have._ He thought with furrowed brows, _why wouldn’t we have hands._

As if reading his mind Naruto tentatively touched his hand, “Sas..did you…” 

Sasuke nods and grabs onto his hand, and reaches across with his other to trace where the marks appeared moments before. “You’ve saved me before, I can feel it..”

“What?” 

Sasuke doesn’t answer and simply pulls the blond in for a kiss, although they had never kissed before neither felt surprised or wrong about it. As if this is how they were always supposed to end up. The Uchiha couldn’t shake the feeling that this single moment has been recreated in every lifetime and will continue to until the end of time. Naruto tasted like smoke and his lips were rough but it only made Sasuke feel more like this is right where he’s meant to be, Naruto turned over and placed his hand on his cheek. The kiss remained slow and sweet as images of moments from another life flash through their minds. Sasuke feels the pain of being alone until he sees Naruto, he looks the same but only slightly different. The three identical marks across his cheeks being the only thing that separates that boy and the man beside him. He sees a life where he falls into the darkness and Naruto is the one to pull him back. 

He sees Naruto standing with a woman with white eyes and holding a child that looks a lot like his friend. _I made the mistake of expecting him to wait for me,_ echoes over and over throughout his mind. He doesn’t understand how this could happen but he can’t let it happen again. Naruto pulls away from him, “Sasuke..”

“Don’t forget me again.” Sasuke whispers

“I didn’t..” 

At that moment they weren’t the two best friends enjoying their final summer before life really hits them, they were the two men who have loved one another for a lifetime and then some but could never truly have the other. Sasuke pulls the blond towards him and kisses him again, Naruto immediately responds; running his tongue across the raven’s bottom lip. 

The only thing he knew at that moment is that he will not make the same mistake he did in that life, he was unsure how many lives they had spent together but he believes they must have been endless. They had never been normal and no other bond has ever been able to replicate or come close to what they have, the rightness and the way they clash but never destroy the other. How Naruto could fight his way into his life when no one else could get close, how they synced up so that one could not be at peace without the other. No one would ever feel the way they do and it will never be possible to explain to another but that is alright because this belongs to them alone. Sasuke opened his mouth, granting Naruto’s tongue entrance and they allowed visions of a life they no longer live to race through their minds. 

Sasuke pulls away after what feels like an eternity and looks into the blue eyes before him, he was unsure how he was able to spend 18 years not knowing the look of love and desire he sees there. He truly hopes he’ll never have to live without it again, their gazes stay locked on each other as Naruto starts unbuttoning the thin shirt the other wore slowly, they don’t feel awkward or overwhelmed with lust. They simply feel a wave of connection to each other that neither had ever thought to consider but suddenly the distance felt overbearing, they managed to undress and go through the process of prepping the blonde after what felt like a very long time. The only sounds registering in his mind is the sound of the waves, Naruto’s shaky breaths, and his own soothing murmurs.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks quietly and the younger male nods. 

“I’ll take care of you.” he finally says after a moment of studying the flushed face before him, searching for any sign of doubt. He found none. Sasuke positions himself between the blond’s legs and begins to slowly enter, Naruto gasps and he adjusts his weight to a single hand to caress Naruto’s cheek. “It’s okay, dobe.” he murmurs and Naruto smiles at him. 

“Teme” He answers quietly, making the insult sound more like a sweet declaration than it’s actual meaning. Sasuke waits for his cue that came as a soft squeeze of his hand, he starts at a slow pace. Neither were virgins at this point in their lives but to him, it felt like he should treat it like they were. Naruto’s soft sounds seeming so distinctly different than the loud and hyperactive friend he’s used to but he finds that he doesn’t mind.

“Sas..could you just..ahh..go faster”

Sasuke obeys and leans back down to kiss his friend. ' _I can't live through that again, how could I be so stupid?'_ Echoed through his mind like a mantra as the two teenagers continued to move together. Before this night, neither would have thought this would happen. Neither allowed themselves to wish for it. 

Naruto arches his back as he reaches his climax; Sasuke leaning in to muffle his scream with a kiss, his own climax coming shortly after. "That can't happen again, Dobe." He whispers when they both return to reality, the blond simply nods. No one would ever believe what they experienced tonight but they've never needed to explain themselves, not when it came to each other. _We are all that matters._

**The End**


End file.
